visasfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Abilashrohini
• There is enough information at this website for you to totally recover from any addiction, e.g., alcohol, crank, crack, heroin, opiates, sex and porn addiction, overeating, computer addiction, gambling, or other personal behavior that goes against your own better judgment. • Bookmark this website, now. Make this page your home base for a few months, until you’re totally recovered from your addiction — a normal, healthy, securely abstinent person. In Rational Recovery®, the family has an entirely different role than in the traditional disease/treatment way of thinking. One popular idea is that families should gather together with other troubled families, seeking outside guidance and advice. One good example of this approach is Al-Anon, which views addiction/alcoholism as a family disease, and views family members as “enablers” and “codependents.” Like all addiction recovery groups, Al-Anon uses a doctrine that fosters endless dependence upon the groups, with the primary aim of simply recruiting the entire family into AA/NA. Along the same lines, you may have heard of “interventions,” in which the family has a little surprise party for their substance abuser, with the aim of shaming him/her into immediate enrollment in an addiction treatment center. That kind of “tough-love”action, often with the treatment center van idling outside, is rarely helpful or constructive, always expensive, and very often harmful to hopes for eventual reconciliation. Professional “interventionists” may charge thousands of dollars for their marginally legal service, which is essentially forceful recruitment into the recovery group movement via a health care setting. All of this “therapeutic” activity is part of a convincing illusion that addicted people are somehow defective, or are afflicted with a disease that requires skilled, professional services and lifelong management and prevention. In Rational Recovery®, we take a rather old-fashioned view of the addiction as willful misconduct, voluntary and for the purpose of physical pleasure. As for “tough love, we know it’s tough to love a drunk, so there’s no use pretending. We suggest that the addicted spouse or significant other be thought of in the shortened tag, ASS, an ass who is betraying others for the sheer pleasure produced by alcohol and other drugs. Accordingly, we tend to view the family of addicted people as suckers, because the family’s ASS takes advantage of everyone’s better nature in order to build tolerance for more self-intoxication, especially those little planned, personal parties called, “relapses.” We do not support the idea of “intervention,” where the family surrenders to outside influences that go strongly against the family’s own native values and beliefs. We believe that most families, even families with many great problems, have a foundation in wisdom and common sense that is more meaningful and helpful than all of the medical, spiritual, and psychological help in the world. This is a far cry from the disease concept of addiction, which begs us all to have patience with “alcoholics” who continue their nightly absences from the home, working year after year on the problem, but staying “sober” just one-day-at-a-time. Addictive Voice Recognition Technique® (AVRT®), described throughout the RR website and in Rational Recovery: The New Cure for Substance Addiction, is the wakeup call for all involved to get a grip on the problem, and take action right now, or else. Addiction is insatiable, and will consume all of any family’s emotional and financial resources, and still demand more. Very often, families require the addicted member to choose between contining to drink/use and family membership. Accordingly, we heartily endorse the zero-tolerance ultimatum, in which the family forces the addicted member to choose between addiction and some action the family will take to protect itself. Setting the stage for action: To follow in this article is a clear, 10-point outline to guide your family through the actions and decision-making process that leads to prompt, total recovery from even the most serious, long-standing substance addiction. Our direct approach to recovery, AVRT®, relys entirely upon your family’s strengths, traditional values, and native beliefs. Rational Recovery® is your key resource in making a plan that will protect the family, while secondarily giving your addicted family member the greatest opportunity to defeat the addiction and live in freedom and dignity. We know that AVRT-based recovery brings out the best in every family — their own family beliefs, values and traditions. For example, families are the basic unit of survival for human beings, and cannot include for long those who will betray it or harm its members. We are confident that no mysterious disease causes or compels addicted people to drink/use, and that they are not victims of genetic circumstances, nor victims of past traumas or disappointments, nor are they afflicted with psychological problems that compel them to drink, drink, drink. Indeed, addicted people are victims of nothing else than their own hidebound, animal stupidity as they relentlessly pursue the unspeakable pleasures of alcohol and other drugs. Nonetheless, addicted people are just like everyone else, in that we all… inside • If you’re drinking/using today, you won’t learn much of anything. Come back in the morning or when you aren’t under the influence. • To quit your addiction you must first stop drinking/using long enough to learn AVRT®. • Addiction recovery is not a group project; it is an individual responsibility. You are ultimately on your own. • There are no Rational Recovery groups anywhere in the world! Your desire for “support” is nothing more, and nothing less, than a plan to get loaded in the absence of support. • There is nothing in your past, in your genes, in your brain, or in your personality that compels you to drink or use. Using is voluntary, purposeful behavior. • The sole cause of your addiction is a voice in your head that tells you to “Do it!” in a thousand different ways. That is your Addictive Voice. • Personal problems don’t cause addiction; addiction causes your personal problems. • Self-improvement does not result in addiction recovery. Recovery leads to self-improvement. • You drink or use because you love to get high. Admit it! • The worst possible way to quit something you love is one-day-at-a-time. • Stay away from recovery groups of all kinds; you can’t possibly recover there. They’ll never let you go, and you’ll be “in recovery” forever. • Stay away from shrinks; most substance abuse counselors are members of recovery groups, unable to trust themselves without evening supervision. The rest have never been addicted, and can only guess at what addiction is and what to do about it. • Your physician can’t help you with your addiction; he may even be supporting it. Most refer to recovery groups, to which many of them belong. However, they do have good treatments for withdrawal, if you are in danger of seizures. • Consider that the real truth about addiction and recovery lies in the exact opposite of most popular beliefs. • Recall your original family values, the ideas about right and wrong you knew by the age of 5 or 6. Those are your foundation for addiction recovery. • Your beliefs about God are fine, whether you believe or not. Sound, sprititual growth may only follow AVRT-based recovery, when your thoughts are not biased by the mandate of addiction. • AVRT-based recovery is as difficult as you make it, and takes as long as you choose. • If you won’t trust yourself, why should anyone else? • Get authentic Rational Recovery® learning materials. • Click “Recover Now,” in the left sidebar, to get started in AVRT-based recovery. • Make a plan to devote some time at the RR bookstore to get authentic Rational Recovery® literature and multimedia productions on AVRT-based recovery. • To take the strongest action, call 530-621-2667 to register for the next session of AVRT: The Course. abilashrohini a place where we can find all things.. http://www.wikimah.com